


Hug

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelkink, But Sam does so it's okej, Fluff, Hugs, Lucifer wants a hug, M/M, No one wants to hug him, SUCH FLUFF, Samifer - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer just wants a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> "Lulu gets a hug."  
> \- Castiel-in-the-stars

“Mika, can I have a hug?” Lucifer asks, eyes wide, gazing up at his elder brother hopefully. Michael raises an eyebrow, sets down the _VOGUE_ he’s reading, and blinks slowly.  
“Did I just hear you ask me for physical contact? You don’t deserve it, Lucifer.” He snaps, glaring at the blonde disapprovingly, and reopens the magazine. His meaning is clear: he is dismissing his brother, and he’s finished with the conversation. Lucifer pouts and leans against the chair, dangling his arms over the edge, disappointed, and puffs out his cheeks.  
“I’ll go ask Gabe, then!” he sighs, and stomps away.

Gabriel meets him halfway down the hallway, carrying a stack of books.  
“Gabe, will you hug me?” Lucifer demands, head tilted expectantly. Gabriel smiles and shakes his head. “Can’t, Lulu. I have to return all of these to the Men of Letters’. Maybe later? Or go ask Cas, I think he’s free right now.”  
Crestfallen, Lucifer grunts and turns away.

He meets Castiel in the garden, stretched out against a tree, eyes half-closed, watching a flock of partridges fly past. For once, he isn’t wearing his trenchcoat, and he makes a remarkably good figure without it (or, if nothing else, better than with it. Lucifer thinks he looks like Kelly Osbourne wearing it). Lucifer sneaks up on him, crouching, careful not to disturb any twigs or leaves, but Castiel feels him approach and sits up.  
“Yes, Lucifer? What is it?”  
“I want a hug.” The blonde declares boldly, staring at him, head cocked, and waiting. Castiel’s eyelids fall owlishly, and he shakes his head.  
“No, Lucifer, I’m sleeping. Later, perhaps. I won’t promise anything.” He replies simply, and lays back down. Lucifer whines angrily, kicks a nearby apple, and shuffles off. 

It’s late at night when the door to his room opens, and Sam creeps inside.  
“Hey, angel.” He smiles, darting over to Lucifer’s side, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple, and the elder’s face lights up with joy.  
“Sam, can I have something?”  
Sam smiles warmly. “Of course, babe, let me just take my shoes off and change myself into a pyjama, and I’ll be right there.”  
Lucifer waits impatiently, drumming his feet on the side of the bed, and humming loudly.  
Sam returns in a plaid pyjama (what else?, Lucifer thinks to himself), and sits beside him.  
“So, what is it?” he asks, and gazes down at the blonde.  
“I want a hug.”  
Strong arms wrap around Lucifer, and he sighs softly and settles into the touch happily. Sam kisses the top of his head, rubs his shoulder blades, and smiles at him.  
“Good?”  
With a happy purr, Lucifer nods and snuggles closer.  
“Perfect.” He whispers.


End file.
